Farther than ever
by sugarcrazedangel
Summary: When living the life on the edge you make decisions and never look back. But how far is too far? And how close can you get in the dangerous drifting word of Tokyo. HanOC. Alternative movie ending.
1. Prologue: A misterious arrival

**Prologue: A Misterious Arrival**

The Tokyo International Airport was crowded with people coming out of the Los Angeles flight. Through them you could spot a young girl with waist-lenght midnight-black hair tied in a simple ponytail. She was wearing a simple pair of light blue jeans, a purple t-shirt with the words "The chocolate addict will rule the world!", a pink and blue stripped shirt over and a pink-ish scarf around her neck. Peaking from under her flared jeans was a pair of chucks that seemed well worn. Hanging over her neck and right shoulder was a red and black messenger bag and on her back was a black backpack. Opening the zipper to the pocket on the flap of her bag, she pulled out a picture with an address scribbled on the back in black ink. The picture of her cousin, Derek Jefferson who had moved to Tokyo 2 years prior.

She headed to the nearest exchange office, where she exchanged some dollars into yen stuffing the huge amount of paper into a gray wallet. Her next destination was the exit as she got out of the airport muttering slowly to herself.

"You better still be living there, cuz..."

She wistled for a taxi, taking one last look at the huge arrivals building before climbing in the yellow car and

giving the driver the address written on the back of the picture. Watching the tall buildings pass by, the girl wondered how much the city had changed in the 7 years she had been away. Her whole family was spread on many continents due to the adventurous sense of its members. Now she was returning to her place of birth without any notice. Not that she wanted to give one anyway.

Coming from a multi-etnic family was hard. As a child she had had to learn all the languages her grandparents spoke. Which were 4 since every one of them was of a different origin. From her mother's side, her grandmother was Japanese, that being where she got her straight black hair, and her grandfather was British, giving her and her mother their bright blue eyes. From her father's side, the grandmother was a still very beautifull Spanish woman who had passed down her skin tone to her young descendant and the grandfather was Arab. Quite the mix when you got on her bad side.

The young girl was taken out of her thoughts as the taxi stopped near a shady looking entrance. She paid the driver and got out and went for the door, knocking lightly on the wooden frame. After a few seconds, feet could be heard and the door slid open to reveal a scrawny teen with a mop of dirty blond hair and gray eyes wearing a pair of baggy cream coloured cargo pants and a simple white shirt. A look of surprise appeared on his face as he took notice of the person before him.

"Jay?! Oh my god, what are you doing here, Jamie? Weren't you in Los Angeles?" he asked and hugged her.

"Derek, stop... Can't breathe!!!" she sputtered trapped in the fierce hug and barely breathing. Once she was finally released, she explained.

"Well, I got fed up with that city and decided to move someplace else."

"But why here of all towns?" he inquired still unconvinced.

"Unfinished business. Can I come in? The flight annoyed the hell out of me. There was this guy 3 seats down and he was snoring all the time."

"I'm afraid your stay will be really short, then."

"Why's that? Leaving somewhere?"

"Yeah, pal of mine coming over. We're going to see the races tonight."

"Right, should have known. Tokyo. Drifting capital of the world. Can I come? Promise not to get in trouble."

"Suuure, you not getting in trouble. Right. Like that will ever happen. But sure, you can come. Just watch out and don't talk to strange guys."

At that moment a knock was heard at the door and the two cousins went to get it. In the door frame stood a black teen, dressed in baggy clothes and hair braided back. He greeted Derek and, seeing Jamie, looked aprovingly.

"Hey, what do we have here? Hello. Name's Twinkie but you can call me Twink." He said extending his arm.

"Hello, Twink, nice to meet you. I'm Jamie Carter. Derek's cousin. Younger cousin unfortunately." She answered shaking his arm. "Oh, and he said I could come to see the races with you guys. If you don't mind."

"Nah, not at all. You don't get to drive around a beautifull girl like you everyday."

"Whatever you say, Casanova. We better get going. I don't want to miss anything."

* * *

So? What do you think? If it's decent enough, feel free to leave a review saying what you liked or not.

Although I should warn you that flames will be used to roast marshmallows for Han.


	2. Chapter 1: The Girl With An Atitude

Chapter 1: The Girl With An Attitude

Jamie was so excited about the race that she didn't notice Twinkie pause after Derek had closed and locked his front door, the result being that she bumped into him. Curious as why he had stopped, she peered over his shoulder. What she saw made her burst into a fit of giggles. Parked in front of her was a green Volkswagen. Having a Hulk face on the front and hand shaped dents on the sides and back. She stared incredulously at the car.

"You drive that thing? I mean, I know tastes are not to be discussed but this is kind of overkill. Ok, green I can understand, but the other stuff… Who has purple fur inside their car?"

"Awww, she likes it, man!"

* * *

The drive was short as Twinkie drove them to a nearby parking lot and ushered them inside saying he had to go and pick up another friend. Getting inside the spacious building, Jamie's eyes begun watering at the sight of the huge amount of cars inside. They were every type of asian-produced brand of car, almost every model. And the colors were eye-numbing.

"Ok, races start in half an hour tops. I'm going to talk with some friends. You can come with me if you want or look around. But if you do the last one you have to be careful. There are some dangerous guys around." Derek told his little cousin.

"Yes mom. Anyway, I'll go look around. It's been a while since my poor eyes have seen such otherworldly beauty. And no fights unless absolutely necessary."

Jamie hugged her cousin and went round looking at the cars. In every direction she turned her head she could see a wide array of both neon-colored cars and scantly clad girls. The music was coming in liberal amounts from every sound system of every car and she even recognized some songs. You could practically get lost in the brightly colored maze, which didn't take long for the ecstatic girl to do. Out of the corner of her eyes, a simple colored car took her attention. She turned around and went to look closely at it. It was an orange and black RX7 with no vinyls and it seemed out of place compared to the others next to it.

"You looking for Han?" a voice belonging to a guy asked from behind her.

"Nope. Just admiring the ride. Thinking that maybe I should get one too." she answered turning to see a young japanese boy, still in school by the looks of it.

"You are new around here then. If you want one Han is the man to talk to."

"Then why don't you point me in the right direction. Or perhaps you should take me there yourself since I don't want to get lost around here. Again." she laughed at her own misfortune.

* * *

Trailing behind the kid, which she found out to be named Earl, Jamie watched as he carefully maneuvered through the still growing crowd, heading to a particular group of cars. Stopping a few meters away he looked pointed at a small group.

"See the guy with long hair over there? That's Han."

"Sure." she nodded absentmindedly, not paying attention to what he was saying. In the group he was pointing at she recognized an old friend she had parted ways with a long time ago. And said person was now standing some distance from her like he owned the damn place and was being his usual bratty self scaring some poor kid. Determined, Jamie too large strides in his direction, sneaking behind his back and ignoring the incredulous stares of the people around her. Then, with a well calculated mini-jump, hugged him from behind, scaring the living hell out of the older man.

"Still being an annoying brat I see. Grow up Shorty!" She yelled in his ear.

* * *

Frightening kids like the one in front of him was one of his favorite pastimes. It amused him to no end to see their terrified faces as he sent one of his threatening glares their way. It never occurred to him that he could ever be on the receiving eng of the scare. So when a soft feminine body jump-hugged him from behind, it took him all his willpower not to jump high in the air. After a few nanoseconds of confusion his mind caught up with him and a distant memory came unbidden to the surface of a young girl with blue tinted black hair and impossibly blue eye surprising him exactly the same.

'It can't be her. She hasn't been around here for years.' he told himself. But as he turned around to see who the culprit was he caught sight of the familiar shade of black and the pair of eyes starring innocently at him.

"You!" he burst out. "When did you get here? And how? And why, oh why, did you do that annoying thing of yours, Doll?"

"Well, hello to you to, buddy. Long time no see. So you haven't forgotten that little nickname. Hmph. I believe some introductions are in order since people are starring." She replied cheerily and pointed over her shoulder at his bewildered friends.

"Sure. You remember Neela. This is Morimoto. And this is Han." he informed her as he motioned to the group.

* * *

Jamie was surprised he had recognized her, but then again, she used to do the jump-hug very often in her young days. She looked around as Takashi finished introductions. Neela she could remember but the other it was the first time seeing. First there was the guy that was named Morimoto. This one had bleached blond-ish hair and a smirk on his face that made her punch him square in the face. Then there was this Han dude that everyone seemed to know and talk about. Shoulder-length black hair, dark eyes that she couldn't tell if they were brown or black.

'Ooooh, score, girl. Drop dead hot guy at twelve o'clock. Sigh. Good god, first the car and now the guy. Way to go girl.' Jamie was running around flailing her arms over her head and shouting. In her mind of course, she would not embarrass herself in front of such a crowd.

Her mental drooling over Han stopped as she felt an oily gaze at her behind coming from Morimoto. She abruptly turned and made one of her dreams come true when she punched him in the nose, making it bleed in the process.

"You fucking whore, why did you do that?" asked the angry bleached blonde holding a hand to his red nose and trying to slap her with the other. Trying being the key word as she easily sidestepped his erratic attacks.

"Because my face is up here not lower, you jerk. And if I had a car right now I would run you over so many times that you never forget it again. "

"What do you know about cars, bitch?"

"Now you're asking for it buddy. I can bet you all the money I have right now that I drive way better than you."

She suddenly came up with an idea and turned around to Takashi.

"Can I please have your car for a few minutes? Pretty please? With cherry on top?"

"No." he shook his head vehemently.

"Oh, c'mon. you know how I drive. I'm not even gonna put a scratch on it. I promise."

"Still no. I like it as it is."

"Brat."

"Take mine." she heard and whirled around just in time to catch the keys thrown by a grinning Han.

"Take… yours…? As in the totally hot black and orange RX7 that got me here in the first place?" she was now grinning herself.

"Yeah, I that's mine."

"Thank you sooo much. I owe you one for this."

* * *

I am very sorry for the huge delay in posting this chapter. and my reasons are realy solid. Out of nowhere my parents decided we should move. And not just move in a new place in the same town. No. They decided they wanted to move to a new continent. Yeah, that's right, they decided we should move to California, namely Los Angeles. So me and my elder brother packed and went ahead to find a new home while our folks stay behind to pack. We found a nice 4-room apartament and we went back to help them. Then came the horible and boring journey with that goddamn slow ship. When we thought it was over it just begun again. Unpacking and finding a provider for all the nice technology we love so much to work. Cable. And that my friends is where i lost another of my nine lives.

I't a looong way from a backwater Eastern European country to Cali so i'm gonna leave you with just this and go sleep for a few days untill I'm going to post another chap.

Oh, and before I forget, cookies for those who reviewd my story. It's the first time writing fanfiction and they mean a lot to me. And Han is not gonna die. And DK is really not a meany. And the only thing I own out of the whole movie is my dvd that is currently used for reference more than usual.


End file.
